The Tigress
by Eightbooksand60cats
Summary: This is my first fic, so go easy on me okay? Tygra has a sister he never knew about, and he finds her! Set after Native Son. Contains an OC. Enjoy! COMPLETE!
1. A tiger spotting

The Tigress

Chapter 1: A tiger spotting

Lion-o pulled off his cloak. "Okay. Maybe we weren't lost after all. We found the town," he said, turning to the tiger beside him.

The tiger took his cloak off as well. "We would have found it sooner if it wasn't for you throwing that snowball," he growled.

"Come on! Tygra, we found your father. Doesn't that count for something?" the 16-year-old lion exclaimed. "No. He was dead," Tygra snapped.

Lion-o sighed. "Well, come on. Let's go get the supplies," he said.

They walked towards a stall.

While Tygra was paying, Lion-o spotted a young tigress. She couldn't have been more than 14-years-old.

Her fur was just a shade lighter than Tygra's and she was an inch shorter than Lion-o. She wore a dark green halter top with long sleeves, dark green leggings and a long dark green skirt that reached just above her ankles. She was slender, with long legs and arms. She also had a silver arm band, an ankle bracelet made of wooden beads, and a small bag. Her black hair was long and her ears small and pointy.

"Lion-o, would you stop ogling that girl and help me?" Tygra asked, turning around.

"I'm not ogling her, Tygra. It's a tigress," Lion-o said. Tygra scoffed.

"Don't ridiculous. The rest of the tigers died in that cave."

Lion-o ignored Tygra. "She keeps rubbing her hand. I hope she isn't hurt."

The tigress stopped rubbing her hand.

"No, she's not hurt. She was just rubbing her ring," Lion-o said. The girl passed by them.

Lion-o felt Tygra stiffen behind him. "Lion-o, the insignia on that ring is the same insigna on my father's whip!"

Lion-o and Tygra turned to look at the tigress once more but she was gone.


	2. A secret revealed

Chapter 2: A secret revealed

"Where did she go?" Lion-o asked, looking around. Behind him, Tygra asked the shopkeeper to hold the supplies they had just bought. The shopkeeper agreed and said, "Running off to find that girl?"

"Yes, why?" Tygra asked.

"She's a regular customer of mine. Comes here every Friday. She stays at the local motel," the shopkeeper said.

"Thank you," Lion-o said, "Come on Tygra!" Lion-o ran off.

Tygra sighed. "We'll be back later."

Tygra ran after Lion-o. "Lion-o! Slow down," Tygra shouted. Lion-o stopped. "You are really slow," Lion-o joked.

"Shut up," Tygra growled.

"Hey, there she is," Tygra said. The tigress walked towards a gate, which led to the place Tygra and Lion-o had just came from.

"Come on, let's follow her!" Lion-o said.

"You are becoming a stalker, Lion-o," Tygra said.

"Shut up. Now let's go!"

"Do I have a choice?" Tygra asked. "No. You don't," Lion-o grinned.

Tygra sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

They followed her outside the gate. Once or twice the tigress' ears pricked and she turned around, but they always hid in time.

"Lion-o, this is ridiculous!" Tygra groaned after they had hidden for a very long time. "What's the point?"

Tygra had asked this question an hour ago. And the hour before, and the hour before.

Lion-o just shushed him, _again_. Tygra sighed and rolled his eyes. "Why are you tailing her anyway?"

"Whoa!" They heard the tigress speak for the first time.

They peeked out from the bush they were hiding in and saw that the tigress was dangling from a tree! She had accidently stepped into a loop in a rope, (classic) and had faced the consequences (involuntarily).

"I'm so stupid! Caught in on of my own traps, _again_," she said. "If you're going to tail her, might as well help her," Tygra shrugged.

"Uh, okay," Lion-o emerged from the bush. The tigress looked at him.

"Oh. Great. ANOTHER stuck up lion! Listen, just because I'm a tiger doesn't mean I'm a filthy creature who doesn't deserve to live!" the tigress sighed.

"I'm nothing like the lions you described. I'm Lion-o," Lion-o said, shocked that so many cats would judge people by their race.

"I'm Tigrera," Tigrera said, trying to untie the knot that kept her hanging above the ground.

"Hold on, I'll cut the rope," Lion-o said, drawing his sword. He cut the rope and Tigrera fell to the ground.

"So, you here by yourself or do you have a friend with you?" Tigrera asked, getting up.

"Uh, actually I am here with somebody. My brother. TYGRA! DON'T PRETEND YOU CAN'T HEAR ME!" Lion-o shouted, spotting Tygra trying to sneak off.

"T-Tygra? Your brother's name is Tygra?" Tigrera asked.

"Yeah. Tygra!" Lion-o shouted again.

"Fine, fine. I'm coming," Tygra sighed. "I should have used the whip," Tygra muttered.

Lion-o ignored him. "Tygra, this is Tigrera," Lion-o said. Tigrera looked at Tygra shyly.

"By any chance, is your father's name Javan?" she squeaked. Tygra frowned. "How'd you know that?" he asked.

"Because," Tigrera let out a breath. "He's my father too."


	3. An explanation

Chapter 3: An explanation

**A/N: Hi, this is Eightbooksand60cats (Like you don't already know) and I would like to thank all my reviewers and readers. And I know some of you put this story on story alert, but could you please review? Until I get some more reviews, **_**I WILL NOT CONTINUE**_**. See that's important because it's underlined. TTFN! Ta-ta for now!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Thundercats.

"Excuse me?" Tygra asked, shocked. Tigrera smiled.

"Okay, here's the deal. You were sent away when you were one. Five years later, Mom had me. The gods wanted me dead too. So Dad, instead of killing me, also sent me away. But he put a note somewhere in the balloon that took me away. When I was 10, I was rooting around the in balloon I came in, trying to see what was in there. I found the note underneath some cushions in the balloon. It was wrapped around my flute," she opened up the small bag and showed them the flute. It looked like Wilykit's flute except it was a very bright white.

"Also inside the note was my ring, and the information that I had an older brother. I was determined to find you. So I did," Tigrera's smile faltered.

"But you weren't the only reason I ran," Tigrera said. "My foster parents were lions. They had a thing against tigers. They were abusive and they treated me like filth. THAT is why I jumped to conclusions. Sorry Lion-o."

"It's okay," Lion-o said. Tygra was silent.

"Uh hello? Really awkward silence here," Tigrera waved her paw in front of Tygra's face. Tygra shook his head.

"It's a lot to take in at once," Tygra said.

"Tygra, SHE'S YOUR LITTLE SISTER! It shouldn't be that hard," Lion-o said.

"Well, did you grow up living with the fact that you also have a sister Lion-o?" Tigrera asked. "Because now, technically you do."

"Oh. Now that's a lot to take in at once!" Lion-o said.

"Okay. I'll leave you two to take in everything I just said. See ya!" And with that, Tigrera shot off.


	4. A magical flute

Chapter 4: A magical flute

**A/N: ARRGH! Sorry about the wait! I've just been so busy lately I forgot to write! Anyway, read and enjoy! And review.**

After a few minutes the brothers were able to piece everything together.

"Come on. Let's go find Tigrera. I don't want her getting eaten," Tygra said. A few minutes later they were farther away from the town.

"TIGRERA! Why didn't she tell us where she was going? TIGRERA!" Tygra shouted.

"Maybe she went back to the village. TIGRERA!" Lion-o called.

"Shut up for a second," Tygra said. "I think I hear something."

"Yeah, me too! It sounds like music!" Lion-o exclaimed.

The followed the music to a giant tree. The music was louder there.

Lion-o looked at Tygra. "You think its Tigrera?" Lion-o asked.

Tygra shrugged. "I don't know. She has a flute. It might be her," he said.

"Well come on. Let's climb this thing," Tygra said.

As they climbed higher, the music grew louder.

"If its Tigrera up there, I am gonna kill her," Lion-o groaned.

Tygra smirked. "Lost your perky, have you?"

"Shut up," Lion-o muttered. Actually, Lion-o was gaining more and more strength as he got closer and closer to the music. And he was getting unbelievingly happy.

Tygra seemed to be gaining strength as well and was unable to wipe the grin off his face. Lion-o laughed.

"You look ridiculous!"

"So do you!" Tygra said. They finally reached the branch where the music was loudest and sure enough, Tigrera was sitting there playing on her flute.

Tigrera stopped playing and the two brothers were able to stop smiling.

"Hi guys!" Tigrera said, turning around.

"What was that?" Lion-o asked.

Tigrera smiled. "You guys couldn't stop smiling right?"

"Yeah. Why? And how did you know that?" Tygra asked.

"This flute is magic. Whenever I play it, it mimics my feelings and sensations. And it will mimic any feeling I want to play. I can make a man so full of hatred there's no room for anything else feel love. I can make the happiest person here feel sad by playing one note. And in battle, I use it to my advantage. It's pretty cool," Tigrera explained.

"Oh," Tygra said.

"That, and I peeked over the branch every once and a while. You guys looked RIDICULOUS!" Tigrera exclaimed, laughing.

"You little-" Tygra started to say.

"Tygra," Lion-o cut him off, "Do you think the others have noticed we've been gone for awhile?"

"Oh shoot! Yeah, come on!" Tygra started climbing down. Lion-o

followed suit.

"Guys, there's an easier way down," Tigrera said. She played a different song on her flute and the tree's branches molded together. Tigrera stepped onto the branches. Her brothers followed her, awestruck.

As she played, the branches started to lower until they reached the ground. Tigrera, Lion-o and Tygra jumped off.

Tigrera stopped playing and the branches resumed their original position.

Tigrera put the flute back into her bag and looked at her brothers. Both were staring at her.

"I forgot to mention it controls nature, didn't I?" Tigrera asked.


	5. Meeting the others

Chapter 5: Meeting the others

**A/N: And now, what you've all been waiting for, the one and only, EIGHTBOOKSAND60CATS! (Announcer gets pushed off stage) He was supposed to say the Thundercats! It's so hard to find good help these days. On with the show! Enjoy and review.**

"Okay. Let's go," Lion-o said. They went back to the town, got the supplies and left.

On the way, Lion-o and Tygra told Tigrera all about the other Thundercats. As well as their enemies (Mostly Mumm-ra. They described him in GRAPHIC DETAIL).

"So this is your camp?" Tigrera asked, when they entered the Thundercat's camp. They all set their loads down.

"Lion-o and Tygra are back!" Two Thunderkittens in orange and pink came running out.

"Who're you?" They asked, turning to Tigrera. "My name is Tigrera. I'm Tygra's little sister," Tigrera said.

"Oh. I'm Wilykat! This is my sister Wilykit," Wilykat said, gesturing to the kitten in pink.

"Wilykit and Wilykat. Tygra and Lion-o told me all about you! Wilykit has a flute right?" Tigrera asked. Wilykit nodded.

"Hello," A cheetah walked out of the trees. "Cheetara!" Wilykit and Wilykat ran to Cheetara.

"Cheetara, this is Tigrera. She's Tygra's sister. Tigrera, this is Cheetara," Wilykit said.

"My brothers told me all about you as well. They went on for a hour," Tigrera said.

Cheetara smiled, but was secretly jealous of Tigrera. Even though she and Tygra had just met, Tigrera would always share a bond with Tygra, something only she could have.

And although she knew the 14-year-old tigress would not hurt their relationship, Cheetara also knew that there was more competition for Tygra's affection.

"Tigrera! Come here, their's someone I want you to meet," Tygra called. "Gotta go! See you later," Tigrera said. She ran towards Tygra and Lion-o. Wilykit and Wilykat, who couldn't seem to get enough of her, followed.

"Tigrera, this is Panthro," Lion-o said. "Hello," Panthro said.

"Hi!" Tigrera exclaimed, looking at the panther's HUGE muscles. "Do you work out?"

Panthro laughed. "Does she always ask strangers weird questions like that?" he asked.

"Nope. Just you," she said. She ran off.

Panthro turned around to face Tygra and Lion-o. "Your sister is very interesting. In a good way of course," he said.

"Interesting is a good word for her. Although I can think of other things, like annoying," Tygra said, thinking of the smile he couldn't wipe off his face.

Lion-o scoffed. "You think anybody younger than you is annoying," he said.

"Well, you are. And Tigrera is. So I think you just proved my point," Tygra said.

Tigrera was sitting in a tree, spinning her flute on her index finger. She was bored.

She put her flute to her lips and blew. The tree branches molded together to form the city she used to stay in. They then molded into the Thundertank.

Then, it was molding into the faces of the various Thundercats. She stopped playing her flute.

The branches went back to their original position.

_Okay, now I'm less bored, _Tigrera thought.

"That was awesome!"

Tigrera promptly fell off of the tree branch. "Who's there?" she asked, scrambling up.

Wilykit and Wilykat came out of the bushes.

"Were you spying on me?" Tigrera asked, her eyebrows raised.

Wilykit and Wilykat didn't answer, but instead Wilykat said, "You have leaves in your hair."

Tigrera rolled her eyes and started picking the tiny leaves and twigs out of her hair.


	6. Bonding experience

Chapter 6: Bonding experience

**A/N: I don't really have much to say, so read and review!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Thundercats. Or else Tigrera would be an ACTUAL CHARACTER and instead you meeting her JUST NOW she would have been in the series from the start.

Tigrera walked back into the Thundercat's camp.

"Hey Tigrera. Where'd you go?" Lion-o asked. Tigrera walked up to him.

"Nowhere. Just the woods," Tigrera said. Wilykit and Wilykat popped up behind her.

"We scared her off her tree branch!" Wilykat laughed.

"Really?" Lion-o asked, unable to keep a straight face. He turned to Tigrera. "You fell off your tree?"

Tigrera rolled her eyes. "Ha-ha. Very funny. Next time YOU'RE in a tree, Lion-o, I'll personally PUSH you off," she said, walking away.

"But when Tigrera was playing on her flute, the tree branches were molding into shapes. How'd she do that?" Wilykit asked.

"Her flute controls nature and feelings, so I better be on the lookout for her flute. Just in case of um, emergencies," Lion-o said. (**A/N: You know that episode where Tygra accidentally drank that love potion that was meant for Pumyra? And then he went all loopy? Well, that episode was hilarious and although we haven't gotten there yet, Tigrera still has the flute. And can make Lion-o do that for pretty much as long as she wants. So Lion-o has to make sure Tigrera doesn't try any… funny business. On with the show!)**

Later that day…

Tigrera followed Cheetara through the woods. They were hunting for tomorrow's dinner.

"So," Cheetara said. "Lion-o tells me you fell off a tree? Because of the kittens?" Cheetara couldn't help smiling.

Tigrera sighed. "I told him to keep his mouth shut! Time for a little visit from the flute," she said. "And anyway you'd fall off too if they'd sneaked up on you, waited until you were comfortable, and then, just out of the blue, spoke to you. You would totally have fallen off the tree branch!"

Cheetara laughed. "I guess I would have," she said.

"You know, you're pretty cool. For an adult anyway," Tigrera said. Cheetara raised an eyebrow.

"Adults can't be cool?"

"No. I mean, some adults are cool, like Panthro and Tygra and you."

"Thank you," Cheetara said, smiling a little.

"You're welcome. And by the way, look over there! It's gonna get away!" Tigrera exclaimed.

Cheetara and Tigrera resumed the hunt, closer to each other than when they had begun.

**A/N: Awesome chapter right? Right? Please review!**


	7. Tears that would never fall

Chapter 7: Tears that would never fall

**A/N: Hello again, readers! I hope you liked the bonding scene with Tigrera and Cheetara. I spent a whole fifteen minutes writing and rewriting it! Well, enjoy! Oh and, Heart of Demons, does Tigrera going all psycho on Mumm-ra count as a dark side? I want **_**ALL **_**of you to tell me. Enjoy and review! **

The next day, in the morning, Wilykit and Wilykat **(A/N: Wilykat's got a cru-ush! Wilykat's got a cru-ush! Sorry!)** pestered Tigrera about her flute.

Since Wilykit had a flute, she was interested in all flutes. Wilykat was just asking questions to stay in the conversation.

"Morning!" Lion-o yawned, pulling some of Tigrera's hair **(A/N: Typical older brother move. Oh, and he came up from behind her.)**

Tigrera turned around and whacked him on the arm. "Ow!" she said.

Lion-o looked at her. "Ditto! How strong are you exactly?" he asked.

Tigrera shrugged. "I dunno. But obviously strong enough to make you say ow," she said.

"You will not tell anybody!"

"Okay. I won't. But . . . the kittens might," Tigrera said.

"You wouldn't dare," Lion-o said.

"Oh, yes I would," Tigrera said, sticking her tongue out at Lion-o.

The argument stopped when Tygra joined them. "Morning," he said.

"Does anyone just say hello around here?" Tigrera asked.

"Cheetara does," Tygra said, pointing at Cheetara.

"Hi Tigrera. Hi guys," Cheetara said, walking past them. The kittens got up and followed Cheetara.

"Thank you," Tigrera said. "Oh, by the way, I kept the note. And dad ever so helpfully left a map," she said.

"To what?" Tygra asked.

"To the place they're staying at, dummy!"

"Oh. Um, could you excuse us for a second?" Tygra asked. He grabbed Lion-o by the arm and pulled him away from Tigrera. They kept moving until they were at the beginning of the woods.

Tigrera watched them. They appeared to be arguing about something. **(A/N: Let's check up on them, shall we?)**

Lion-o and Tygra were nearing the end of their argument.

"She deserves to know," Lion-o said.

"Oh alright," Tygra said. "But if this goes wrong, I'm blaming you."

They walked back to Tigrera.

"So, we going or not?" Tigrera asked, jumping off the fallen tree branch she was sitting on.

"Uh, Tigrera? Yeah, about that, well we saw your dad already and well …."

"Really! Is he okay? How is he?" Tigrera leaped at an opportunity to find out how her father was.

"Well he's …." Lion-o could not finish his sentence. _Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all. This is harder than I thought_. Lion-o mused to himself.

"He's…." Lion-o couldn't do it. _I can't hurt her,_ he thought.

"He's dead, Tigrera. He's dead," Tygra said, bluntly. "And so is the rest of the clan."

Lion-o knew how much it hurt Tygra to do this. The tears that had fallen at his father's death were making their way up to his eyes once more and threatened to spill over.

Tigrera's eyes shone with unshed tears. They were tears of grief, anger, sadness, betrayal and hurt.

Lion-o knew none of those tears would ever fall from Tygra's or Tigrera's eyes. For a tiger has his pride, and even when a loved one is dead, they will never let one tear drop.

But now the sadness in Tigrera's eyes was replaced with anger.

"Why .." Tigrera's voice trembled, "didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well maybe you should have." And with that, Tigrera ran into the forest.

**A/N: Ooh, cliffy! And just for fun, maybe I won't update until next week. Just joking, but please give more reviews. I'll try to update ASAP, but it depends on my schedule. I'll try to do that tomorrow (Or today. I think I'm on a roll). TTFN! Ta-ta for now! **


	8. Caught!

Chapter 8: Caught!

**A/N: Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. Mumm-ra makes his first appearance! Read it, enjoy it and review it!**

Wilykit and Wilykat ran over to Tygra and Lion-o.

"Where's Tigrera going?" they asked.

"I don't know," Tygra said.

"Tigrera! Come back!" Wilykit and Wilykat followed Tigrera. Tygra shook his head, trying to clear his head of the guilt he felt.

_If she never comes back, I will never forgive myself, _he thought.

"Tigrera! Wait up!" Wilykat shouted.

Tigrera didn't, mostly because she couldn't hear them. Tygra's words were still ringing in her ears.

"He's dead, Tigrera. He's dead. And so is the rest of the clan." She heard Tygra say again.

"Shut up! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" she screamed **(A/N: In her head)**.

The voices stopped **(A/N: Wow. That came out wrong.)** and she was able to hear the kittens calling her.

She slowed down so that the kittens could catch up.

"Tigrera, what's wrong?" Wilykit asked.

"Nothing. I'm just going to visit my father."

"Really?" Wilykat asked. "Yes," Tigrera said.

"Are you excited to see him?"

"No."

"Why not?" Wilykat asked, curious.

"I'm going to see my father's GRAVE," Tigrera said, looking Wilykat in straight in the eye.

"Oh."

Wilykit and Wilykat clammed up.

Soon they were out in the snow. Tigrera looked at the kittens.

"Do you want to go back to the camp?" Tigrera asked.

"No. We want to stay with you!" Wilykit hugged Tigrera's leg.

"Okay, you can stay. Just let go of my leg! It's really hard to walk with you hanging there!" Tigrera exclaimed.

Wilykit let go of Tigrera's leg.

"Hey, what's that?" Wilykat asked, pointing. Tigrera looked up at a hole in the side of a mountain. "That's where my father stayed," Tigrera said.

"Well, let's go!" Wilykat said, scrambling up the cliff wall. Tigrera and Wilykit followed him.

After only a few minutes of climbing (and grabbing Kit and Kat so that they wouldn't fall) they reached the hole.

Tigrera leaped up into the hole and helped the Thunderkittens up.

As they walked into the main chamber, Tigrera spotted Grune, Slythe and Mumm-ra.

Tygra and Lion-o had described him earlier, and knowing what Tigrera knew about Mumm-ra, she pulled the kittens behind a large column of rock.

"Wilykit. Wilykat. I need you to go back to the camp and tell the others to come here. Tell them that Mumm-ra is here and I need help. I need you to go now," Tigrera whispered, her voice trembling in fear.

The kittens' eyes widened. They nodded and ran (quietly) outside. Tigrera with her sharp ears though, heard them run.

Tigrera crept along the floor, her soft feet not making a sound. She hid behind another column of rock.

Little did she know, Mumm-ra had already sensed her presence and just saw this as a game of hide-and-seek.

"This little game cannot go on forever, Grune," he muttered.

"Grab her. She's behind that column of rock," Mumm-ra said, pointing to the column Tigrera was hiding behind.

Tigrera peeked around her column, only to find that Grune was standing there waiting for her!

"Hello little girl," he said, with an evil grin. "I've been waiting for you."

Tigrera let out an ear-piercing shriek as Grune grabbed her and forced her hands behind her back.

Wilykit and Wilykat stopped. "Did you hear that?" Wilykat asked.

"Yeah. It sounded like..."

"Tigrera!" They exclaimed. "Come on! We have to hurry!" Wilykit and Wilykat resumed running, faster than before, unable to get the sound of Tigrera's scream out of their heads.

**A/N: And yet another cliffy. Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! I promise I'll try to update but like I said, it depends on my schedule. Review like crazy! TTFN! Ta-ta for now!**


	9. Untapped power

Chapter 9: Untapped power

**A/N: I hope you've all been biting your nails in anticipation. Or yelling "What's gonna happen! What's gonna happen!" until people starting looking at you funny. Either will do. As long as you review! Hey, that rhymes! **

"LION-O! LION-O! HELP!" Wilykit and Wilykat yowled, racing into the camp. Lion-o raced out.

"What's wrong?" Lion-o asked, grabbing the two young cats.

"Tigrera found Mumm-ra in the... hole where her dad died. She sent us to get help," Wilykit stopped to catch her breath.

"Tigrera stayed behind to fight him. But she was caught. We heard her scream and she needs your help more than ever, because Grune and Slythe were there as well," Wilykat finished, finally catching his breath.

"Kit, find Cheetara. She's the fastest one here. She'll alert the others faster than you. Hurry okay? We need to hurry," Lion-o said.

"Dang it, Mumm-ra! Why choose now to make things difficult?" Lion-o sighed.

…

…

…

Tigrera was tied to a rock column, with Grune questioning her. "Now I'll ask you again," he said, flicking a knife out of his pocket. "Where are the Thundercats?"

Tigrera snarled. "You can't threaten me. You can't even scare me," she growled.

"Oh yeah?" Grune held the knife against her neck. "How about now?"

Tigrera's response was to spit into Grune's eye. Grune pulled away, wiping the spit out of his eyes. He was obviously pissed.

"Master, let me try this one. She's obviously hard to break," Slythe said. "But I know JUST how to break her," Slythe continued, with a menacing look in his eyes.

"Go ahead," Mumm-ra said. "All I see is entertainment."

Slythe moved towards Tigrera. "When we find your so called family, and not if. When. I will kill every single one of them one by one right before your eyes. And then I'll kill you. Do we understand that?" Slythe asked.

"You wouldn't dare," Tigrera growled.

Slythe smiled. "What's the matter? Afraid of losing another family? No one will ever love you, girl. Because all who do will be dead."

With an angry grunt, Tigrera kneed Slythe in the groin. HARD. **(A/N: Boom shakalaka! Take that you overgrown reptile! Sorry. I couldn't help myself.)**

As Slythe groaned, Tigrera's eyes flicked to the woods for only a moment.

"Her eyes betray her. They're in the woods," Slythe groaned, limping.

"Good work Slythe. This imbecile has not helped at all," Mumm-ra said, growling at Grune.

"Can't even scare a little girl. What kind of villain are you?" Mumm-ra muttered.

"Stop right there, Mumm-ra," Lion-o said, blocking the doorway. "You aren't going anywhere."

Mumm-ra chanted a spell and undead minions rose up from the ground. The rest of the Thundercats walked in, armed and ready.

The fighting was hot and furious, **(A/N: I'm not really that good with fight scenes, unless it's just one person fighting another) **with Lion-o taking on Mumm-ra.

Tigrera saw an opportunity to try to cut the rope with her sharp claws.

Mumm-ra got annoyed. "ENOUGH!" he shouted, hurling a ball of purple light at the Thundercats. They were blasted against the wall and knocked out.

Then, something in Tigrera snapped. Years of punishment for something she didn't do had made her hard and she could withstand any emotional attack. But this was too much.

Tigrera pulled free of the ropes. "MUMM-RA!" she shouted. **(A/N: OH YEAH. GO TIGRERA!)** Mumm-ra turned around and gasped.

"H-how did you get f-free of your bonds?" Mumm-ra stuttered. Tigrera didn't answer, but her pretty face was contorted in fury.

"You can hurt me, remind me of every hurtful memory I've had since my first day on this world," Tigrera growled, balling her fists.

"But you CANNOT hurt my friends." A white light emanated from Tigrera's fists and she threw it a Mumm-ra.

"Or my family."

Mumm-ra was so surprised he was unable to dodge, and he flew against the wall.

He got up. "If's that's how you want to play it, then fine. Let's play," Mumm-ra transformed into Mumm-ra, the ever living, and threw a blast of purple light at Tigrera.

Tigrera stopped it with a flick of her paw. "What?" Mumm-ra gasped.

"No. More. Games. Let's get serious," Tigrera hurled a bigger ball of white light at Mumm-ra. Mumm-ra, who knew what was coming, dodged.

He then threw bigger balls of purple light at Tigrera, who was unable to dodge and was knocked against a wall.

"Was that serious enough for you, tigress?" Mumm-ra asked, with a menacing growl.

By now the Thundercats were waking up, and slowly the pain in their heads was disappearing.

"Slythe! Grune! Get her!" They heard Mumm-ra shout. They saw a Tigrera hurl two blasts of light at Grune and Slythe.

"No. This is between you and me," Tigrera said, as she pointed her palm at Mumm-ra and balled it into a tight fist. Plants shot out of the ground, tying Mumm-ra up tightly.

Tigrera had no clue how she did that, but was glad she had.

She moved her fist side to side, and the plants followed the movement of her hand, smashing Mumm-ra against the ground over and over.

"What's going on?" Cheetara asked, rubbing her head.

"I think," Panthro said, "Tigrera's beating the living daylights out of Mumm-ra." He watched the scene, fascinated.

"This …" Tigrera said, smashing Mumm-ra against the ground harder, " is for every wrong you have done to innocent people!" Each word was punctuated with a smash.

Mumm-ra broke free of the plants, breathing hard. "I have had enough of your little games!" he screamed. "MEET! YOUR! DOOM!"

He threw a several blasts of light at Tigrera, who fell out of the hole and down the steep cliff.

He turned around. "That takes care of her. Now, for the others," Mumm-ra muttered, looking at the groggy Thundercats, who were now scrambling to their feet.

"Think again!" Tigrera appeared, riding on the back of a giant insect.

_Whoa, _she thought. _I can control nature! THIS IS AWESOME!_

Tigrera saw Tygra point wildly at Mumm-ra.

_Oo-kay. No clue how I know this but Tygra wants me to hurl a blast of white light again. All right! I can do that,_ Tigrera thought.

Tigrera threw white light at Mumm-ra once more, who walked backwards, right into the now no longer groggy Thundercats. They attacked and Mumm-ra was overwhelmed. **(A/N: See? Told ya. I can't do fight scenes. WHY? Ever notice the word why doesn't have any vowel? What's up with that?)**

Mumm-ra the ever living turned back into normal Mumm-ra. Tigrera jumped off of the bug, which flew away.

Tigrera suddenly felt light-headed, and started to fall. Tygra ran over and caught her as she fell.

The last thing Tigrera saw was Tygra's worried face and then everything went black.

**A/N: And yet another cliffy. I love cliffies! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Review!**


	10. Dancing Plants

Chapter 10: Dancing plants

**A/N: Nobody kill me! I wasn't happy with this chapter and was rewriting it and rewriting it. Well, enjoy the chapter (Finally)!**

"Is she going to be okay?" were the first words Tigrera heard upon awakening.

She watched Panthro nod his head at Lion-o.

"A power so great used by someone so young, especially if it's their first time using it, is _bound_ to cause a little light-headedness. And if you're unlucky, nausea," he said.

Tigrera sat up. "Hi guys!" Tigrera said, causing Lion-o, Tygra and Panthro to jump.

"You had us worried for a second," Tygra said. Tigrera frowned.

"Only a second? I must not be doing my job," she said.

"Oh ha-ha-ha. Very funny. Seriously, don't do that again," Lion-o said. "I mean, I wasn't worried. Nope, I knew you could pull through. It was Tygra who was worried out of his mind."

"Wimp," Tygra muttered.

Tigrera smirked. "Apparently I _am _doing my job."

Tigrera stood up and walked towards the exit of the Thundertank. "I'm gonna say hi to Wilykit and Wilykat," she said.

She walked out of the Thundertank and into the sunlight. Wilykit and Wilykat saw Tigrera and ran towards her.

"Tigrera, what can you do with the plants?" Wilykit asked.** (A/N: No hello? Really?)** Tigrera looked at the sky.

"I'm not sure actually," Tigrera said. "I've only used it ONCE."

"Are you gonna try out your plants power?" Wilykat asked.

"Sure. Whatever," Tigrera said. She raised her paw and closed her eyes. Vines came out of the ground a formed a female Thundercat wearing a dress.

More vines shot out of the ground and formed a male Thundercat. It bowed and the other curtsied.

Tigrera opened her eyes. _Wow. I can't believe it actually worked, _Tigrera thought.

"What did you tell them to do?" Wilykat asked, looking at Tigrera.

"I told them to dance," Tigrera said. And it was true. The male form grabbed the female form's hands and the waltzed around the camp.

Cheetara came out of the woods and saw the vines. She laughed. _So,_ she thought. _Tigrera is playing with her powers._

"Hi Cheetara!" Tigrera called. Cheetara walked over.

"Playing with your powers I see," Cheetara said. "Why?"

"By request," Tigrera grinned. "The twins asked what I could do so I showed them. But I really don't know what I'm doing."

The waltz around the camp ended and the vines bowed and curtsied then crumpled to the ground.

"What about the white light that you were throwing?" Wilykit asked, looking at the crumpled vines.

"I dunno. I can try but I'm not sure it'll work," Tigrera said. "What do you think Cheetara?"

Cheetara shrugged. "Maybe. It will help you control the power. Might as well."

"Okay," Tigrera said. She balled her paws into fists and checked for any light. There was none so she tried again. "Is it working?"

"No. There's no light at all," Cheetara said, frowning.

"I don't understand. Shouldn't it have worked?" Tigrera asked.

"What should have worked?" Lion-o asked, joining the group.

Tygra and Panthro walked out of the Thundertank, but instead of joining the others, they walked into the woods.

"You know. The white thing," Wilykit said.

"What white thing?" Lion-o asked.

"The white thing that came out of Tigrera's hands," Wilykat said, impatiently.

"Oh," Lion-o laughed. "THAT white thing."

"Yeah!" The kittens chorused. "It should have worked."

"What are you talking about?" Lion-o asked. The kittens sighed and looked at him like he was the biggest idiot in the world. **(A/N: Yep. In the whole wide world.)**

"THE WHITE THING."

"I know you're talking about the white thing."

"Do you?" the kittens asked, dubiously.

"Honestly, can't you kittens tell Lion-o the details? He's a guy. He's never gonna get it if you just keep repeating, 'the white thing'," Tigrera sighed.

"Very funny," Lion-o replied.

"Wilykit and Wilykat asked me to try out the white LIGHT. Then it wouldn't work, which is weird, because it worked last time."

"Oh. Now I get it! Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Lion-o asked.

"They did!" Tigrera exclaimed. "No they didn't!" Lion-o said.

"Maybe you need a trigger?" Cheetara asked, ignoring the bickering siblings. Lion-o and Tigrera stopped arguing.

"A trigger?" Lion-o asked. "Well it's entirely possible. Tigrera, when you were able to use it what happened before you could?"

"Um… Mumm-ra blasted you guys against a wall and you knocked out," Tigrera said.

"I meant to punch him but there was light in my hands so I threw it at him," Tigrera said with relish. "Gave him some of his own medicine, that's for sure."

"Tigrera, what would happen if Tygra and Panthro came out of that forest bleeding and wounded right now?" Lion-o asked.

Tigrera's hands were filled with white light once more. "I'd beat the crap out of whoever did it to them!" Tigrera shouted, startling the kittens.

"Boom. There's your trigger," Lion-o said, smiling.

"Show-off," Cheetara growled. "It's not my fault I'm a genius!" Lion-o sang.

Tigrera pulled out her flute. "Hmmm. For him I think I'll try..." Tigrera thought for a minute. "Dejected," She grinned.

She looked at Cheetara and the kittens. "I would plug my ears if were you," she said.

Cheetara and the kittens covered their ears as Tigrera played. Lion-o stopped dancing.

The song ended and Lion-o shook his head. "What was that?" he asked.

Tigrera twirled the flute on her finger. "A little SONG. I can make you feel whatever I want, and there's NOTHING you can do about it!" she said, sticking her tongue out at Lion-o.

"Why you little... come here!" Lion-o asked, running at Tigrera.

Tigrera squealed. "Except that!" she laughed, running away. Lion-o ran after her.


	11. A game

Chapter 11: A game

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! AND CHECK OUT MY NEW CROSSOVER! ITS CALLED BATTLE FOR SUPREMACY! **

Just then Panthro and Tygra came out of the woods. Tigrera ran behind Tygra, laughing.

"What's going on?" Tygra asked. Tigrera giggled as Lion-o got closer. "Lion-o's trying to get me!" she exclaimed.

"Oh boy. What'd you do?" Panthro asked, watching Lion-o try to get to Tigrera.

"I just played a little song on my flute!" Tigrera said. "What feeling?" Tygra asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Tigrera said, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Tygra sighed, feigning exasperation. He found his little sister and brother amusing at best of times. At the worst, they were only annoying.

"What feeling?" Tygra asked again.

Tigrera fake sighed. "If you must know," she said. "It was dejected."

"Tigrera!" Tygra complained.

"I know, I know. I'm annoying," Tigrera smirked.

She ran out from behind Tygra's back, and straight into Lion-o's trap. He grabbed Tigrera from behind.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed, picking her up.

"Lion-o! Tigrera! You're teenagers! Act like it!" Tygra said.

Lion-o and Tigrera looked at each other.

"We ARE acting like teenagers," Tigrera said.

"Really? Then I must have never been a teenager," Tygra said.

"Whatever, Mr. Boring!" Tigrera said.

Lion-o snorted. "Mr. Boring? Really? Is that the best you can come up with?" he asked, putting Tigrera down.

"You think you can come with something better?" Tigrera asked. Lion-o thought for a moment.

"No. Mr. Boring it is," Lion-o grinned. Tygra shook his head and sighed.

"I'm ignoring you," he said, walking away. Panthro laughed.

"Wonder what it's like to have two teenage siblings," he said.

"Lion-o, Tigrera," Cheetara called. "Yes?" They called back.

"What you just did with Tygra, it made a great show! The kittens and I were laughing our heads off," Cheetara said.

"Glad to be of service," Tigrera said. "Now, I've gotta go for a little stroll in the woods," she said.

"Why?" Lion-o asked. "Because I learn all kinds of things in the forest, believe me! No seriously, what I know about surviving in this world, I learned in the woods," Tigrera said.

"You're not going alone, Tigrera," Lion-o said. "I'm coming with you."

"Let's go then," Tigrera said. And they set off.


	12. The last chapter

Chapter 12: The last chapter

**A/N: Hi. Like the title says, we have finally reached the end of this story. I've had a lot of fun writing this fic and reading your reviews. Enjoy it. **

After an hour and a half of walking, Lion-o and Tigrera decided to take a break.

Well, Tigrera did. Lion-o kept walking, though he didn't stray to far from her. Lion-o looked under a bush.

"Please don't tell me you lost something. Like maybe your sanity," Tigrera said. **(A/N: What's wrong with being insane?)**

Lion-o rolled his eyes. "I haven't lost my sanity. I just MAY have hidden something from Tygra. And he wants it back."

"You're not going to tell me what it is, are you?"

Lion-o grinned. "Nope."

…

…

…

About half an hour later, Lion-o and Tigrera emerged from the woods.

"Excuse me," Tygra said, walking past Cheetara. "I need to get something from Lion-o."

"He stole your whip, didn't he?" Cheetara asked.

"No. He stole something else." Tygra continued walking towards Lion-o.

"Good, you two are here," Panthro said. "Now we can get moving."

"Where are we going?" Tigrera asked.

"We're going to the birds' kingdom. We're going to try and get them on our side," Lion-o said, walking towards the Thundertank.

"Cool! Hold on, I'll be back soon," Tigrera said. She disappeared into the woods again.

"Well, hurry up!"

…

…

…

Tigrera looked around the woods.

The woods where she fell off of a tree because of the kittens. The woods where she and Cheetara bonded. The woods she ran through when she found out about her father's death.

The woods where she and Lion-o walked through, just now.

She sighed. _Have I really just met my brothers? _she thought. _It seems like I've known them for forever._

"Tigrera! Hurry up!"

Tigrera turned around. "Coming!" she shouted.

She took one last look at the woods and ran towards the others, ready to start her new adventure.

**A/N: I'm going to miss you guys so much! Well, this is the end. Bye. For now.**


End file.
